


no matter how much time passes (you and me are still a whirlwind)

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 401 Spoilers, Chapter 402 Spoilers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Years after they've finished highschool, Hinata and Kageyama are once again partners on the same team.This time, wih An Olympic title as the stakes.It's like old times, even now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	no matter how much time passes (you and me are still a whirlwind)

"Well, here we are again," Hinata says from the doorway to the locker room, and Kageyama looks at him and can't help grinning. 

"Here we are again, yeah."

Hinata leans against the doorway, sports bag flug casually over his shoulder, and it should feel familiar, them together in this room, after all those years of being on the same team in highschool, even if it was a long time ago. Somehow, it feels like a challenge this time. 

"Think you still got what it takes?"

Kageyama snorts at that. "I should be asking you that, dumbass." 

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, don't we?" Hinata shrugs and finally steps inside the room. 

"Yeah."

~

_ "Did you just-?!?" _

Hinata grins, wide and bright. The whispers around them aren't even trying to be subtle in their shock and awe. "I did."

Kageyama inhales, slow and deep, and tries not to let his irritation get the best of him. "I thought we were long past that?"

"We are," Hinata says, scratching at the back of his head. 

"So why, then?"

Hinata looks down at his palm, like he's always done after particular spikes in their years of partnership. (Like he did after the first time he pulled  _ this _ , this closed-eyed spike of old.) Kageyama knows that sting, and he knows the feelings it invokes. "Because this is how we started, way back when. I wanted to see if we can still do it like that."

_ Ah, _ Kageyama thinks. "This is about trust."

Hinata looks up at him. "It's about calibration. There's never been a day when I haven't trusted your toss."

And  _ oh. Oh.  _

_ Alright.  _

_ That's how it is, then.  _

"Alright then," Kageyama says, and moves to stretch his shoulders, one by one. He looks at their teammates on the other side of the net, looks at the ones on this side of the net, thinks of at least half a dozen strategies they can use both in this practice match and in a real game. "Now that you're calibrated-"

"We."

He rolls his eyes. Grins. "We. Yeah, whatever,  _ we _ ." ('We' sounds different and better and  _ more _ than it ever has, and it sends a shiver of ecstatic energy crawling through his every nerve ending.) "Can  _ we _ get back with the program now?"

Hinata threads his fingers together and stretches his arms out until they pop. "Yep."

~

"We'll probably end up playing against Oikawa-san at some point."

Kageyama almost drops the ball on his own face. He grabs it just in time and stops bouncing it up and down for a bit. "I guess we will." There's no way they won't, he's sure of it.

"I can't wait!" Hinata spins his own volleyball on the tip of his finger. "He was enough of a monster in highschool. I wanna see how far he's really come since then." He stops spinning the ball, and starts bouncing it against the ground. "I mean, I teamed up with him once, for beach volleyball, and it was awesome then. _ " _

_ More awesome than playing with me on the Olympics team?  _ "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he's like now."

Hinata looks at him, and then spins the ball some more. "Mhm."

~

"Did you ever think," Hinata asks, breathless and bright eyed. "That we'd  _ actually win? _ That we'd actually take home an Olympic gold?"

Kageyama hadn't, but he  _ had _ hoped.  _ Oh, _ how he had hoped. It's all anyone  _ can _ do, realistically.

"Don't be a dumbass, dumbass," is all he can say through the blazing happiness and giddy pride overtaking him more and more since the final point landed and Team Japan was announced as the winner.

~

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"What is it?" 

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Promise you won't laugh, first."

"Would I laugh? Don't be an idiot."

_ "Promise!" _

"Alright, alright, I promise. So out with it."

"Kageyama, I…"


End file.
